I'd Do Anything
by ChaR17
Summary: Charlotte Redfern must move from New Zealand to the USA. where she meets her soulmate-Zac. She knows nothing of the Night World until thrown into her soulmates mind. Her parents were killed and she remembers nothing of her childhood...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own the night world by the way:).

_**Chapter One**_

**CPOV**

"What! I'm moving where?" I gasped, interrupting my Uncle Pierce.

"America, Charlotte. Angie wants to travel." Again I thought. "You can live with your distant cousin, Josh Redfern. He'll look after you." Uncle Pierce smiled like he was remembering something. I think he was because his face went all distant and his eyes were twinkling all different shades of green.

"Ah.....Hello?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. His expression instantly turned serious again but the twinkle was still there.

"You have nothing to worry about, Charlie...." he said. Charlie was the nickname he always used when he was talking to me. Personally, I hated it. Call me Char, if you will. But Charlie is off limits to anyone but him.

I sighed slowly and deeply like I often did and flicked my natural red and brown fringe out of my eyes. "Fine," I said quietly, giving up. "When am I leaving?"

"End of term. I'd start packing now if i was you." He said cheerily. Obviously because I'd given in so easily.

Dammit.

"End of term?" I whined. "But thats only 3 weeks away!"

Uncle Pierce winced. He hated it when I used that voice. It got me anything.

Except this.

"Yes, 3 weeks and you will be gone!" He said cheerfully. "Off to America! Just like me and your father when we were young....just before he met your mother...."

Painful Memories.

He ruffled the really short hair on the top of my head as he brushed past me.

And now, I sighed. I had 3 weeks to prepare, pack my things and say goodbye to my life here. Oh, and meet Josh of course, but that could wait till I arrived.

At least I won't have school to worry about. Summer break.

I sighed.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

**UPPV**

The young woman stood in front of me.

"What! I'm moving where?" She gasped. Her pale green and silver eyes flashed lighter with shock and horror. Her mother, Annie's eyes....

"America, Charlie. Angie wants to travel." Again, I added silently. "You can live with your distant cousin, Josh Redfern. He'll look after you." Oh yes he will. If not there will be trouble.

Stupid vampire hunters.

"Ah.....Hello?" She said. Waving her hand in front of my face.

I wonder if she's give in without an arguement and leave....

After a lot of sighing she did.

3 weeks.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

**_A/N:_** Charlotte's Uncle Pierce has no.....relation to Pierce in Huntress. And the first chapters pretty boring because I just gotta like....introduce all the characters and everything. I really hope you liked it. Oh yea and constructive critisim please! All of it helps!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I. Hate. Long. Plane. Rides

I hate planes period.

Bloody planes.

You'd think that would be the first this they improved-faster travel time. Not flat screen TV's or I-Pods.

4 hours of hell left to go.

Lucky me...

**4 hours later.**

I stumbled slowly off the plane, following the other passengers.

Two young guys stood close to the entrance of the foyer.

They were both about 6 foot 1.

One had black spiky hair and green, green eyes. Josh Redfern. I could tell just by the eyes.

And the other guy had dark, dark hair that was cut short but still managed to stand on air everywhere. He had really deep midnight blue eyes.

I didn't think he was a Redfern. He didn't have the red hair or green eyes that made us famous. I thought as I dodged my way to my cousin.

Just before I got there Josh looked up and smiled at me.

"Charlotte" he said. It wasn't a question. Must of been my green and silvery eyes or maybe my brown and red tinted hair.

I grinned.

"Hey Josh" I said still grinning.

His friend was looking me up and down.

"Hey" I said to Josh's friend.

"Hey, Charlotte. I'm Zac. Nice to meet you." He said smiling at me.

He had something like a southern country accent.

"Nice to meet you too" I laughed back.

When I turned back to Josh he was staring at Zac with something like shock in his eyes.

"I thought you said there was no such thing...." Josh murmered quietly in almost a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow but Josh just shook his head at me, smiling.

Josh and Zach had an air around them that said fun, dangerous, popular and stinking rich.

Most Redferns were stinking rich. Not that id met many.

"Well, let's get your bags and then we can start driving" Josh said enthusiastically.

"Ooooh yay driving" I said quietly.

Zac snorted and Josh grinned.

**5 minutes later.**

"Here. Lemme carry that......" I suggested to Zac who was almost stumbling with the weight of my bags.

"No, No. I've..... got them" he grunted.

We went into a airport car park. I was still offering to carry something.

We finally stopped next to a black Mercedes. I was still empty handed.

"Whatjado!" Josh grinned, dumping his stack of bags and straightening his back. "Pack your whole room?"

"Maybe...." I said smiling sweetly. "I only bought the important stuff!"

"Well, you my dear, have a lot of important stuff then" Zac said taking in the pile of my bags while Josh started packing them in the boot.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

"Girls........" I heard Zac mutter as he picked up the last of my bags.

"Hey! I heard that!" I said thwacking his chest.

My hand felt like it had been electrocuted.

The electricity flew up my arm and straight into my heart. I gasped. Frozen to the spot.

Zac froze for a few seconds too before walking round to the car and opening the back door for me.

Josh was staring at me funny.

_Move_ I heard a strange voice in my head say.

I did. I slid into the fancy back seat of Josh's Mercedes.

What. The. Hell. I thought as we drove out of the airport, heading for me new home.....


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Oh.......my.......freaking god...." I said slowly. "That is.....the coolest house.....I've ever seen...."

Josh and Zac both laughed.

Again.

"Oh, we know" Zac said turning round in the passenger seat to look at me. "Just wait till you see the backyard." He winked, turning back around as we pulled into a massive garage.

Josh, like other Redfern's must be loaded. Really loaded.

**10 minutes later.**

After a brief tour of the house, Josh and Zac bought me to a huge room on the second story.

The room had huge windows, a massive skylight above the King-sized plus double bed, a walk-in wardrobe and an on-suite bathroom.

It was painted a creamy white, with wooden skirting boards and doors.

Posh much.

"So anyway...." Josh said grinning at my blank expression. "This is your room. We would let you unpack and all but....I wanna show you the backyard."

This sure was gonna be something.

We walked through some massive French doors. The windows, all through the house i noticed were tinted really, really dark, the sun could barely get in at all....

I stepped out of the doors after Zac onto a patio with a mammoth grill **(A.N- I used a thesaurus for another word for massive :D. Seriously, that word gets boring easy :P) **and fire place spread out. There was a wall boxed around the patio. It was really tall and had a gap in the middle. It was surprisingly sunny on the patio even though there was a wall around it.

Zac walked out through the gap in the middle of the wall onto a huge, lush green lawn. I followed wanting to see what made this backyard more awesome than the house.

Then I saw it.

And my mouth fell open......

**ZPOV**

"And here I thought Josh and I had been down the slide a million times......." I trailed off, grinning at _her_.

_Her. My soulmate._

I didn't even believe in the soulmate princeaple until I met _her_.

I owe Ash Redfern an apology.....

She laughed and splashed Josh who was staring at me, again.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! _

I quickly blocked my mind with a steel barrier I knew Josh couldn't get past.

He laughed. Back to normal. And splashed Charlotte, splashing me in the process.

I splashed him twice as hard. And Charlotte-laughing really hard- splashed me.

I didn't know how long we'd been splashing each other but when the door bell rang we paused.

"Urg," Josh gurgled as i splashed him when he opened his mouth. "I'll get it." He said coughing, as he jogged through the back door.

Leaving me and Charlotte alone.

Sneaky or foolish?

We were both still staring at the house.

Charlotte grinned evilly, turning to face me.

She splashed me hard then jumped out of the spa-where we had ended up again-and ran to the main pool, squealing.

I chased after her. I couldn't help but watch her dive gracefully in. Before I dived after her.

I splashed her into the corner of the shallower end.

She splashed me while trying to find away. I kept moving closer and laughed when her back hit the pool wall.

She squealed playfully again.

I took another step and then I was right in front of her. And she was looking up at me, smiling.

The silver cord that I had pushed to the back of my mind was pulling up closer. Our faces were only inches apart. My breath was mingling with hers and i could feel it brushing my lips. I met her wondering stare, leaning in........

Then I felt her warm mouth move on mine and the world fell away.......


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again.....I don't own the NightWorld**

**Chapter 4**

**CPOV**

Somehow I think I was out of my body.....

Well, still in there, just part of it was......somewhere else.....

Crazy, I know. But that's what it felt like.

"No one's ever described it like that before....." I heard a voice which wasn't my own in my mind.

Wait....

Zac?

**ZPOV**

Her soul colour completely changed after I said that.

Before it was a deep green. Now it was bright orange with pink streaks through it....sort of like a sunset.

"Zac?" I heard her whisper. Where are we.....? Echoed after but she didn't say that....

"Ah.....I think this is the soulmate principle...."

"Oh......And that is....?"

"Ah, everyone from the......." Crap. "Everyone has a soulmate, basically it's their other half......They're made for each other..."

I was only dimly aware of my body. But over the centuries I'd gotten used to seeing through my mind's eye...

One of the perks of being best friends with a Redfern.

Ahhh.....

I remember.....

We were in the pool...

We'd been having a water fight...

Josh had gone to get the door.....

Charlotte and I had kept playing...

I'd cornered her in the pool...

And then I'd kissed her.

**CPOV**

My back was starting to hurt.

I was leaning up against the pool wall. Zac's arms were around my waist and my arms were around his neck. We were still kissing....

_I really hope Josh doesn't come back yet. _I thought.

_Me too....._

There was something Josh had said earlier.....

Something that was happening tonight.....

SLAM!!!

What....

And then we were back in the pool....

_**A/N: I really hate writers block.....Lots. It's super annoying. Anyway, Sorry for this chapter being all serious and everything. I think its kinda serious anyway:P. And sorry for taking so long to write it:P. Oh yea, and thanks to all those who reviewed.....(I can't spell reviewed but I think I spelt it right.....) :D -Char**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So this time I'm actually gonna remember to write the disclaimer before I put this online:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night world.....although everyone including me wishes they do...**

**Chapter 5**

**ZPOV**

I jumped away from her so she could move away from the wall.

We really need to get the front door fixed....

Charlotte was looking at me questionably.

"It's the front door.....we had a fondue.....it got out of hand" I told her.

Her questionable look still didn't leave her face but she didn't ask what that was.

Hell, even I don't really know what that was.

I was about to tell her that I'd explain later but Winter Shore High's football team walked in with Josh leading them into the backyard. **(A/N: Ever heard of Summer Heights High? :D) **

Josh played. I didn't. Although the whole team kept telling me Coach kept a spot for me. Just in case. Apparently I was good.....

I snorted as Twinkle-the shortest and most ruthless-put a 6 pack on the table beside the pool.

Twinkle would always catch someone measuring him up.

"Be scared" Twinkle said noticing me looking him up and down.

I just grinned.

All of the other guys were standing around in groups, drinking beer, cooking meat on the BBQ and throwing around a football.

Only Twinkle had noticed Charlotte and me.

And Twinkle was anything but gullible.

"A Redfern?" He asked, his gaze flickering to me then back to Charlotte. Who was leaning against the pool wall facing Twinkle side on.

"Who told you?" She laughed.

Twinkle's hard barking laugh had the more observant guys glancing over.

Twinkle only sometimes laughed.

And there was a reason for that to.

**A/N: Hehe I love causing mischief so I'm gonna put this chapter up at oh...11:31PM New Zealand time when I actually finished typing it. And I'm gonna write the rest tomorrow morning! Or when I actually get around to it****. Hopefully this chapter wasn't TOO boring....hopefully. But a little hintay:D –The next chapters gonna be in Charlottes POV and it has a very detailed flashback of a best friend who works for her Uncle Pierce....Hmmm i wonder what could happen if this friend is extremely hysterical when that old crane mother lady (can someone tell me what she's called! She's the one Keller saves in the 9****th**** book when Galen tries to help her) dies......Oh yes I'm cruel:D Night People!!!! Type to ya tomorrow! **

**P.S: Yes i did actually write Hintay on purpose.......You have to know the people I know to get it;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hate disclaimers.....Does this count as one?**

**Chapter 6**

**CPOV**

Zac pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to the short boy.

Seriously, he must only be 5 foot 6". **(A/N: I think that how you write inches......:/)**

"I gotta go talk to someone, you be okay here?" Zac asked me.

Stupid question. But I just grinned and nodded before jumping out of the pool and walking over to the short boy.

"I'm Joe Digger, but you can call me Twinkle" he said grinning.

Twinkle?

"They don't call me that for nothing" He said mysteriously, winking.

"Yea" A tall guy said, walking over "He may be short but he's not as fragile as he seems"

Twinkle laughed and handed the guy a beer.

"I'm Big Joe for obvious reasons" He said grinning.

He. Was. The. Tallest. Person. I've. Ever. Seen.

He would of been over 2 metres at least! And he was built like a meat freezer.

"Charlotte Redfern" I said shaking the hand held out.i

"Ah......" Big Joe said slowly as if something suddenly made sense. "Can never have too many Redfern's around here. Huh Twinkle?"

"Hell no we can't" He replied laughing.

Damn people sometimes have the worst timing. I still gotta ask Zac about that zappy thing.

Awww well. All just ask him later.

Wouldn't be the first time I didn't know something important.

_Flashback to about 2 years ago when I would of been 15._

"_Kate....please.....I know something's wrong". I whispered. She run off after she'd gotten a phone call. I ran after her and we ended up at her house. "Please Kate. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..."_

_Kate was crying and whispering something that sounded like prayers._

"_Oh daughters of Hecate what are we going to do now.....?" she whispered swaying._

_Hecate? What.....?_

"_Kate please......" I murmured moving closer into the candle lit room. _

_It stank so bad.....something must of been burning....or rotting._

_But Kate kept on crying and whispering with her eyes closed._

"_Kate!" I said pushing her shoulder gently. She was kind of scaring me now....._

"_Aradia has been killed....I don't know what to do now....well not Circle Daybreak anyway....the others might be okay.....but we still need that last Wild Power...." she cried._

"_Kate? Circle Daybreak? What's that?" I whispered back._

_She was far past hysterical now. I don't even know if she knew she was talking._

_She laughed. It sounded wrong compared to her careless other laugh._

"_I told him when I came here it was wrong not to tell you....Against your nature....And that you'd figure it out someday....as well as the consequences.....or someone would tell you accidently...." She had finally stopped crying. _

"_Figure what out Katie.....?" Only I was allowed to call her Katie. Not even her boyfriend was allowed to call her that._

_I was trying not to press her when she was so upset. But I had a feeling this would be the only time I would get to ask._

"_Well you know how everyone's always said in books in movies.....'It's not real, It can't hurt you'....."she whispered looking everywhere but at me._

"_Yea Kate.....you say that all the time" I said slowly. _

"_I know.....but what if I told you....It was all actually real..." she whispered wiping her tears on her sleeve. _

_Real?_

"_Because....what if I told you I was a witch...? And what if I told you......there's also vampires, shapeshifters and werewolves........" she continued._

_Yea....right. She was probably pulling another prank on me....Although in any of the last ones she hadn't been actually crying......And she wouldn't do something this cruel...._

"_Kate......did you.....take anything before....?" I asked. _

_You never know with Kate._

_She just laughed. "No my dear. What if I told you your Uncle Pierce is over 300 years old...Or that your mother and father were not killed by ordinary hunters.....but by vampire hunters......And you my dear....are half vampire..." she said all of this with long pauses. And she wouldn't look me in the eye either._

_I just stared at her. __Half __vampie?_

_What the hell was the other half?!?_

_I knew Kate was serious. She went all mothery and called me things like dear._

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_(End of flashback)_

I remember when she told me later that all Redfern's were Lamia which meant we could age and chose when to stop growing.

I also remember when Uncle Pierces's friends would come over and they'd start talking about something and dropping hints....It wasn't until I knew what I was that i actually got what they were talking about.....except I didn't let them know that.

And all this meant....Josh was a vampire.

And I'm betting most of this football team is of Night World.

And so was Zac............

**A/N: Hopefully that wasn't to boring****. This chapter was a bitch to write......Sorry it took so long to get these 2 chapters up....My mum keeps banning the laptop cause I do something. Oh yea! And please review! Instead of just hits! It might make me write more....be more motivated or whatever. :D Anyway. I gotta go. Have fun reading my storey:D -Charlotte**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ZPOV**

_2 weeks later_

I'm not a very patient person.

It's been 2 whole weeks since.....me and Charlotte.....were in the pool.

I still don't really know what that was.

But i have an idea......

Never thought I'd end up with a soulmate.....

I think...

Everytime I try to talk to Charlotte alone Josh or Twinkle walk in.

I think Twinkle likes her.

That makes me feel.....like breaking something.

Urg jelousy is so controlling.

I rolled over, tangling myself even more in my bed sheets.

I was gonna fall out if I wasn't careful.

I think its time to call Theirry. I heard he has a soulmate. And if Ash Redfern or Quinn can have a soulmate.........I needed to find out exactly what the soulmate princeaple was.....and wheather it had come back.

I guess I'll find out.

Charlotte could come later.

Soon. I thought as I rolled over again.

Thump.

Stupid floor.

Soon......

**A/N:Sorry its so flippin' short. I was writing a second story. :D. Please check it out! I'm rather proud of myself for it. Its coming along pretty good. I'll probably put the second chapter of it up after I've dyed my hair blue again:D. Midnight Blue, Oh yes. :D -Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I love MTV.

There was jack all to watch in New Zealand. MTV and C4 had kept me sane.

I liked the American MTV better. There were less marathons and repeats on all the time.

Lucky Zac and Josh shared my love of MTV.

Right now we were watching Jackass.

It was funny.....in a slightly demented sort of way.

Right now Steve-O had swallowed a goldfish and now he was trying to puke it back up.....alive.

"Ewwwwww!" I groaned when he choked on his own puke/fish "How can you guys even watch that without being grossed out or something?"

Twinkle laughed.

He was here waiting for Josh to drive him to his football practice because his car was in the shop which wasn't surprising.

Since I'd never been to a football game Zac was taking me to Josh and Twinkle's next game.

"Cause we're guys" Zac said before he gasped and said "Oh my god! Did you see that that fat guy ate like 30 eggs! And the skinny guy did too! Ewwww! Look at all that spew....why would they encourage spewing?"

Twinkle just stared at him in mock horror and I laughed.

"Yeah, extremely grossed out guy. Especially when it comes to puking" Twinkle said just as Josh walked in carrying a massive sports bag.

"I wonder why......" Josh said to Twinkle who laughed and walked out to the garage.

After they had actually left it was silent. But not an awkward silence. We were both just watching Jackass.

"Oh my god" I gasped turning my head away and leaning it on Zac's shoulder. One of them had just fallen off the completely upside down ramp, missed the safety mats and landed on his head.

Ouch.

I could feel tingly electricity running from where I was touching Zac and down into my chest.

"Wanna watch something less gross then?" He asked uncomfortably. He must be able to feel this tingly thing too.

And he must have known I was going to ask what it was because when I did he just sighed and turned the TV off.

"Well I really shouldn't be telling you this.....but I called a friend of mine and told him what was happening......and he also said that I should tell you what I am and......where I came from and everything.......and you're not even supposed to know until the apocalypse.......but there's this thing.....-" I cut him off it was obviously hard for him to tell me. Kate had said most Nightworlder's had been taught from day one not to tell any 'vermin' about the Nightworld.

"-The Nightworld? I know all about that. And that I'm half vampire half human and that you're a made vampire.....?" Zac's eyes were bulging and his mouth was wide open. "When Arardia died a friend of mine, a witch told me...." I finished.

**ZPOV**

Crap.

She knew?

But why would some witch just randomly tell her about the Nightworld?

Especially when Jez Redfern had just been declared as a wildpower?

It was a very dangerous thing to know about right now.

And now after talking with Theirry about this electricity thing which I had now found out was actually the famous soulmate principle I'd made it more dangerous. Especially with Twinkle around so much.

He was smart for a warewolf. One of the few.

I guess that's why I had so much to do I such a short amount of time.

The Nightworlder's were going to come after Charlotte. And Theirry had just given me and idea on how to keep her safe.....

**A/N:Well I hope that chapter was okay****. And sorry for not updating recently too. My mum wouldn't let me go on the laptop for some reason and school started and softball went back on as well as shooting and then I had writers block which was typical. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Another quick hint......anyone notice why I specifically mentioned Jez Redfern? Anyone smart enough to of figured it out? :D Char**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: IMPORTANT! This is a re-write of Zac's point of view from the last chapter. I hope it make more sense this time round! Love Char!**

**Chapter 9**

I replayed the soulmate princeaple to Charlotte just as Lord Theirry had to me over the phone.

Then I told her we were always welcome to go to the Daybreaker's mansion in Las Vegas where all the other soulmates lived.

She just nodded.

I was still surprised that she knew about the Night World and everything…..

Charlotte's face had gone a little bit pale, I don't think she was in shock or anything just surprised.

"Best day ever…….." She whispered, leaning her heads on my shoulder.

"Mine too……" I whispered back putting an arm around her shoulders.

We both flinched as some idiot tried to do a backflip and landed on his head.

That's when I decided to turn the TV onto something less……..morbid.

C4 it was, I thought burying my face into her short spiky browny red hair.

Id tell her about her sister soon. Lord Theirry had promised not to tell anyone except his soulmate about her.

Right now, this was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**ZPOV**

A wolf howl woke me up from the couch in the lounge. Which was weird because we lived in the middle of the city………there were no wolves around here. And I don't remember falling asleep on the couch…

The last thing I remember was going to the football final that Winter Shore High was playing in.

I was taking Charlotte because she'd never seen a game before.

I got up off the couch and turned on the flood lights, lighting up the whole backyard. That's when I saw them.

Leaning up against the fence on their hind legs so only their front paws and heads were visible. Their stony eyes were watching me with an intelligence no animal should ever have.

There were two snow wolves sitting in front of the fence.

When I noticed them they bared their teeth and turned, vaulting over the fence and running into the shadows……

Pierce Redfern warned us about the Night Worlders that might of heard the myth. What they would do to get the sister of a wildpower….

The glint of their eyes were in every corner. They were still watching when I ran up stairs to get Josh. And their howls followed me up the satirs……..

**A/N: Crap! It looked longer on paper! Sorry its been so long since I updated anything, I've been really busy with this stupid English assignment. I have to write a whole lot of responces to books I read. And its harder than you'd think. Anyway, I hope you like it. -Char**


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

Hehehe. Mischief.

Apparently Zac has seen Nightworlders outside who were after me for some reason….

So he told Josh, who told Uncle Pierce who is now sending 2 witches that we can trust over.

We don't know where from but Josh left to go pick them up a little while ago….

Then were going up to a wood cabin…

So the witches can make wards around the clearing without the neighbours calling the police because there's 2 girls chanting in the yard…

Anyway, I'm not supposed to know this but Zac said it would be easier to just tell me then try to keep it from me…..since I was his soulmate and all.

I was just walking past the front door towards the kitchen when Josh and 2 very familiar and extremely missed witched walked in….

**A/N: So so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've just been a bit busy:/. I've been going out with this guy but ive decided im going to break up with him…..he's not really my type…..Anyway its way more complicated then it sounds and…..yea. Hopefully I can update in the next week or so:D. -Charlotte**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I sighed before leaned forward and resting my head in my palm and placing my elbow on the aged wooden banister that framed the back porch.

It had been a long day….

First with the surprise with Kate and her sister Myxi as the witches Uncle Pierce had sent to make the wards, second packing everything (bleh!), driving through the town for 40 minutes (double bleh!) then far into the country for another 2 hours (triple bleh!).

And it was all to get away from the shape shifting wolf pack that were after me for reasons everyone but me knew….

Which was just peachy.

I gazed into the trees surrounding the man made clearing the house was in. It was on the edge of a valley on a flat part so it was kind of hidden from above on both sides. It was also really hard to find the road in. Any other way in was deadly Josh had said. Some of the dangerous parts of road had been carved by hand out of the rock face by hand.

I was thinking about how hard that must have been, even if it was a vampire who did it when long familiar arms wrapped around my waist and gently pulled me back onto a hard chest.

_Those two fight a lot. _Zac said mentally, sending me pictures of Myxi and Twinkle most recent disagreement.

They'd fought all the way here and then some.

Twinkle was a shape shifter by the way. A nice one. And he'd been at our house when wed started packing so we just bought him with us. He didn't mind anyway.

"That's why I'm out here," I said twisting in his arms to face him. "And their in there"

"I wonder when they'll figure it out….." Zac said smiling before burying his face in my hair.

I frowned, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Figure what out?"

"You honestly don't see it?"

I shook my head.

He pulled back to look at me, sighing.

_Their soulmates_He said laughing at my shocked face.

"WHAT!" I gasped. Kate was pretty much my sister and Myxi was like my slightly older one. "How do you know?"

"See how they fight over such small and pointless things?" he asked, returning his check in my hair.

I nodded slowly.

"That's just sexual tension," He explained. "Trust me. It happens all the time. I wonder how long it'll be before they figure it out…Me and Josh sorta made them share a room or Twinkle could sleep on the couch and you've seen the couch so it'll probably be soon."

Urg, the couch. It was all gross and falling apart. It wasn't mouldy or anything but when you sat on it you sort of sank back into it and then you were kind of swallowed into the back of it.

"You don't mind sharing a room do you?" Zacs voice was sort of strange. Like he'd hesitated before speaking.

"Course not." I grinned at his uncertainty.

_Not funny _He thought back.

_For you_ I sent a mental laugh with it, grinning wider.

"Have you notice there's not animals around here?"

"Now that you mention it…." Zac said, glancing around.

I sighed. It must only be about four o'clock but the sun had already disappeared behind the trees and the air was starting to get cold.

"Wanna check out our room?" I asked, smiling wickedly against Zac's neck.

He laughed, scooping me up and walking inside.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I went to Sydney, it was my birthday, my**** best friend whose anorexic got out of hospital and came back to school and all my teachers have just been piling the homework on. Hopefully it won't be too long before I update again. I sorta decided id finish this story before continuing 'The cold packs hunt'. I sorta like this one anyway:D. Hope it was worth waiting for, although it's a little bit boring! -Charlotte**


	13. Christmas Special Chapter

**Christmas special (Even if it is slightly late:D)**

I sat infront of the fire snuggled into Zac who was fast asleep.

Today was Christmas acoording to Josh.

And I woudnt always trust his...time judgement.

He is a Redfern after all...

We'd been here for about 3 months now.

And we'd only left once to get more food for the non vampires plus me.

And when Zac and Twinkle had come back with the food and supplies they both said the town was covered with the fresh scents of shapeshifters and warewolves.

Probably the same ones looking for us...

Looking for me...

I was the bargaining tool for the wild power...Even if my sister didn't know it yet...

I couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this mess...

**JPOV**

Me and Kate were talking in our minds about Christmas and what we missed the most about it this year.

'_The crappy presents I end up throwing away as soon as I get home...'_ Me.

'_The Food. I always loved ham and Christmas pudding. Although the Christmas pudding was pretty gross and everyone knew so they just swamped it lots of boose. Typical New Zealander pudding'_ Kate

'_Whats that? Gross food drowned in alchohol so you don't notice?'_

'_Exactly.'_

'_Nice.'_

'_What about the crappy music...'_

We'd been doing this for about 2 hours now. Just random conversation to entertain us...

I looked at Charlotte who was sitting on the couch half lying across Zac.

She looked guilty. As she had done since we came back here...

Zac didn't really notice since Charlotte pretty much had him whipped.

But everyone else did...

And no one was going to let her give up on staying with us.

**A/N: Sorry Its taken so long to write another chapter. I don't blame you if you have to reread some of the chapters to remember what happens. Ive had a really busy year with my best friend being diagnosed with anorexia, getting selected for the Junior under development squad for my shooting and just life in general. Things have been really hard for me the last few months and Im glad this year is over and I hope that next year Ill have enough time and patience to be able to write more and hopefully finish this story and the Cold Pack Hunt as well. Fingers crossed. Anyways I hope everyone had a fun Christmas and got loads of cool presents:D And I hope I'm forgiven for the lack of updates. Merry slightly late Christmas. -Charlotte**


End file.
